This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This review describes the use of low-energy collisionally activated dissociation (CAD) with both tandem quadrupole and ion-trap mass spectrometry toward structural characterization of glycerophospholipids (GPLs), including classes of glycerophosphocholine, glycerophosphoethanolamine, glycerophosphoserine, glycerophosphoglycerol glycerophosphoinositol and glycerophosphatidic acid, as well as their lyso-, plasmanyl-, and plasmenylphospholipid subclasses.